1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ladder locking mechanism and more particularly pertains to a new ladder stabilizer apparatus for preventing a ladder from slipping upon the ground while the user is moving upon the ladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a ladder locking mechanism is known in the prior art. More specifically, a ladder locking mechanism heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,477; U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,231; U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,207; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 373,428; U.S. Pat. No. 1,672,020; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,238.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ladder stabilizer apparatus. The inventive device includes a pair of elongate horizontally-disposed base member each of which has a first channel defined by a pair of side walls spaced apart and having a plurality of holes extending therethrough and along the length thereof; and also includes a plurality of elongate support members each having a pair of bores near the ends thereof; and further includes a pair of elongate bracket members each of which includes a second channel defined by a pair of side walls spaced apart and having a plurality of holes extending therethrough and along the length thereof with each bracket member being adapted to securely mount to a respective rail of a ladder; and also includes a plurality of springs each of which is securely disposed in a respective bore and includes a plurality of pin-like locking members biasedly disposed in the ends of the bores for fastening the support members in the channels of both the base members and the bracket members.
In these respects, the ladder stabilizer apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a ladder from slipping upon the ground while the user is moving upon the ladder.